


El horario del Seigaku: Jueves

by Rethis



Series: El horario del Seigaku [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Seigaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis





	El horario del Seigaku: Jueves

**Primera hora, arte y plástica**

Oishi no tiene madera de artista. Dibuja regular, no le apasiona leer, menos aún escribir y definitivamente será una de las últimas personas que encuentres pegado al escaparate de una tienda de música.

Aún así aquella es una de sus asignaturas favoritas, porque aunque no se le dé bien, le gusta ser creativo. Sólo cuando el profesor se pone puntilloso sobre cómo hacer esto o aquello es cuando lo pasa un poco mal, pero por lo demás, disfruta, es más, ve a sus compañeros disfrutar y no puede evitar sonreír.

–¡Oishiii! –se le lanza Honda, dos pupitres más allá mostrando unas manos manchadas con pintura y envueltas en retazos de periódico encolado que simulaban ser garras–. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo? ¡Buah! ¿Se puede saber qué es eso? –se echó a reír su compañero.

Oishi había cubierto la mesa por una masa de periódico que estaba dejando secar, con ub pliegue que pretendía sobresalier a la mitad, pero que caía doblado tristemente hacia la mesa.

–Es una pista de tenis –contestó Oishi–. Esto es la red –explicó, señalando el extraño doblez.  
–¡No se parece en nada! –rió Honda–. Pero vosotros, ¿es que no podéis pensar en otra cosa?  
–Ya estamos a final de semana y el campeonato de Kantô está a la vuelta de la esquina. Estamos todos muy emocionados.  
–Que envidia, el club de fútbol no consiguió gran cosa este año. Nos clasificamos para los regionales, sí, pero…  
–Hay muy buenos equipos este año en los demás institutos –le consoló Oishi.  
–Vosotros este año tenéis suerte, pero nuestro capitán y los mejores jugadores acabaron tercero el año pasado. Está resultando duro. ¡Ah, qué suerte tenéis con vuestro novato mágico! ¿No os sobrará uno igual para el club de fútbol?

Oishi se echó a reír, pensando en Echizen y en que aunque él no estuviera en el club, igualmente aquel año habrían sido imbatibles. No por nada estaban él, Kikumaru, Fuji, Kawamura y Tezuka, y por supuesto Momoshiro y Kaidoh. Para él, Echizen era sólo un miembro del equipo más, tan valioso como los demás.

Con una sonrisa en la cara esperó que su pista de tenis malograda se secara, porque ese año, sería del Seigaku.

 

**Segunda hora, ciencias**

El profesor Hasebe era un hombre ya entrado en años, tenía el pelo cano y una redondeada barriga comenzaba a rellenar sus camisas.

–Tezuka –le llamó el profesor a su mesa, cuando toda la clase estaba sumida en un ejercicio práctico.  
–¿Sí?  
–¿Te encuentras bien?  
–Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
–¿Has visto la nota de tu trabajo?

Tezuka aguantó un segundo la respiración antes de contestar. Recordaba la semana durante la que había hecho el trabajo. Demasiados partidos, un leve resfriado y una noche en cama con fiebre. Sabía que nada de aquello era una verdadera excusa, pero aún así no había sido su mejor trabajo.

–Sí.  
–Pensé que no era propio de ti. Y es una nota bastante baja… aprobada, sí, pero…  
–No se volverá a repetir.  
–Tus notas son excelentes, no me gustaría ser la mancha negra en tu expediente. El lunes quiero sobre mi mesa sobre los óxidos. Te servirá para recuperar la nota. ¿Te interesa?  
–¡Sí! Gracias, profesor.

Con un gesto de la mano el profesor le indicó que no le debía nada y que volviera a su sitio. Era un profesor viejo y que llevaba prácticamente toda su vida enseñando en aquel instituto, y tras aquel tiempo aún no había otra cosa que le hiciera sentir más satisfacción que ver a un alumno brillante triunfar. Desde el primer día de clase, en primero, supo que Tezuka tenía esa estrella.

 

**Descanso**

–¿Qué te parece?

Oishi tamborileó con los dedos pasando las páginas del libreto distraídamente.

–No está mal. Pero creo que las canciones del disco anterior me gustaban más.  
–Lo que pasa es que a ti te gustan demasiado las baladas. A mí me gusta ésta.

Kikumaru cogió el reproductor y cambió de canción, hasta encontrar el título que buscaba. Durante medio minuto ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Kikumaru tarareaba la canción en voz baja (que ya se había aprendido de memoria) y Oishi la escuchaba por primera vez.

–¿A qué está bien?  
–Es divertida, pero creo que no entiendo la letra.  
–¡Eso es lo de menos! Lo que importa es el ritmo.

Oishi se echó a reír al ver la malísima interpretación que Kikumaru hacía de la canción, tan mal que empezaba a pensar que era algo intencionado. Volvió a escuchar la canción, realmente no estaba tan mal, pero seguía prefiriendo la voz más dulce que ponía en otras canciones.

 

**Tercera hora, historia y geografía**

La historia era fácil. Se trataba de anotar y memorizar datos. Inui era un maestro en eso, era capaz de memorizar y analizar una cantidad increíble de datos. Probablemente si tenía que estudiar algo se dedicara a algo relacionado con la política o la historia, que además era una de sus asignaturas favoritas.

–¡Es tan injusto! –se quejó uno de sus compañeros, dejándose caer de mala manera sobre la silla.  
–Silencio –ordenó el profesor.

Algunos compañeros más también murmuraron entre dientes mientras cerraban sus libros y libretas, guardándolos con mayor o menor muestra de descontento que iban de las quejas y gruñidos a los suspiros de resignación.

–Vamos, que no es para tanto, sólo es una prueba para comprobar vuestro nivel y opcionalmente subir nota, no hará media con el examen final.

Inui era el único que sonreía cuando le entregaron la hoja del test. Era imposible que sacara menos de un cien en aquella prueba.

 

**Cuarta hora, educación física**

Las clases de gimnasia eran sus favoritas, no solía cansarse demasiado, comparadas con los entrenamientos de Inui eran un paseo (y además sin la cuestionable recompensa de los zumos que su compañero preparaba). Por otro lado, sacar buena nota era insospechablemente fácil, solía quedar primero en todos los ejercicios que hacían.

Fuerza, resistencia, precisión, no había nada que se le resistiera en aquellas clases. Aquel día estaban en el gimnasio divididos en grupos de cinco, dispuestos en la línea de salida. Hoy tocaban las pruebas de velocidad.

La primera consistía en una carrera de treinta metros hasta el otro lado del patio, y luego, vuelta a la línea de salida. 

Momo sonreía, aquello estaba tirado. El profesor dio la señal de salida con el silbato y arrancó a correr. Para no variar, iba en cabeza. Tocó la pared del fondo y dio media vuelta, observando con sorpresa como otra mano tocaba la pared al mismo tiempo que él.

También dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y arrancaron a correr a la par. De hecho… le estaba adelantando. Apretó el paso y decidió que él llegaría el primero.

–¡Muy bien! –felicitó el profesor cuando acabó la carrera–. Habéis superado el record de la escuela con creces. Ashikawa cincuenta y dos segundos, Momoshiro, cincuenta y cuatro segundos.  
–¡¿Cómo?! ¡No he podido quedar el segundo!  
–Así es la vida –rió su compañera de clase. Momo la miró malhumorado, ¡ni siquiera parecía cansada!  
–¡Imposible! ¡Eres una chica!  
–¿Qué insinúas, cabeza hueca?  
–¡Quiero repetir la prueba!  
–Vamos, Momoshiro, es la estrella del club de atletismo. Ya tienes muy buena nota, confórmate.  
–¡Ni hablar!  
–¡Yo también repetiré la carrera!  
–Pero chicos…  
–Te haré morder el polvo, Momoshiro… 

 

**Comida**

–¿Qué hacemos?  
–¿Lo llevamos a la enfermería?

Sakuno y Tomoka estaban en cuclillas al pie de un árbol, inclinadas sobre algo que la primera sostenía en las manos. Se trataba de un pequeño pajarillo que no podía volar.

–¿Qué crees que hará la enfermera con un pájaro? –preguntó Tomoka, dubitativa.

Estiró la mano, intentando acariciar al animal, que sin muchas fuerzas pió un poco.

–¿Y por qué no puede volar?  
–¿No veis que es demasiado pequeño?

Las dos chicas dieron un pequeño brinco, cuando escucharon la voz de Kaidoh a sus espaldas. Miraba fijamente el animal que Sakuno sostenía, y con un gesto simple y sin palabras, le pidió que se lo entregara.

Con más miedo que confianza en lo que pudiera pasarle al pajarillo, Sakuno se lo dio a Kaidoh. Después de todo era un miembro del club de tenis y a pesar de su aspecto no era tan malo, ¿verdad?

–Es muy pequeño. Se habrá caído del nido –dijo, parco, cuando tuvo el animal en sus manos.

Sosteniéndolo con cuidado, Kaidoh trepó al árbol del que probablemente la cría había caído. Miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró el nido, y con tanto cuidado como pudo, depositó al pajarillo entre los suyos.

Cuando bajó del árbol Sakuno y Tomoka le recibieron con aplausos, haciéndole enrojecer hasta las orejas.

–¡Kaidoh es el mejor! ¡Cómo se nota que es un titular del Seigaku! –gritó Tomoka emocionada.

 

**Quinta hora, lengua y literatura**

Kikumaru acechaba como si de un depredador se tratase, observando de lejos, acercándose con cuidado, y cuando ya estaba cerca, saltando sobre su presa repentinamente.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó, medio colgándose de la espalda de Fuji.  
–Ah, ¿esto?

Fuji sostenía un folio con varios dobleces escrito por una cara, cosa que Kikumaru se apresuró a leer por encima.

–¡Una carta de amor! –rió, quitándosela de las manos–. ¿Cuántas van ya este año? Yo todavía no he recibido ninguna –se lamentó mientras leía la carta destinada a Fuji–. ¿Y no sabes de quién es?  
–Supongo que de alguna chica de primero, no está firmada.  
–¿De primero?  
–Sí, tiene demasiadas faltas de ortografía.  
–Ah, pues es verdad. Esto está mal escrito, ¿no?

Fuji sonrió a Kikumaru bastante divertido, aunque las lagunas de conocimiento que de vez en cuando mostraba su compañero ya no le sorprendían demasiado. Kikumaru, no obstante, seguía entretenido leyendo la carta.

–Yo creo que podrías averiguar fácilmente de quien se trata. Sería como un juego, buscar las pistas hasta encontrar el culpable, ¡resolvamos el misterio!  
–No creo que debamos hacer eso.  
–Tú déjamelo a mí –decidió Kikumaru, mientras se llevaba la carta a su pupitre, para analizarla meticulosamente.

 

**Sexta hora, tareas domésticas***

Una de las asignaturas que más odia Inui es la de tareas domésticas, donde el alumno aprende todo lo referente a tratar con la economía y otros menesteres del hogar.

Por otro lado, Kikumaru y Kawamura son los reyes de esa materia. Especialmente cuando llega el momento de entrar en todo lo relacionado con la cocina. Es en ese momento cuando el profesor que da eclipsado ante la iniciativa de esos dos muchachos.

El primer día que les dijeron que en aquella asignatura cocinarían dieron un grito de alegría (o al menos Kikumaru lo dio y Kawamura lo habría dado de tener una raqueta en sus manos). Desde entonces todos esperaban con expectación que llegara el día que tocara clase de cocina, porque sabían, que al acabar la clase, podrían probar algo bastante bueno.

–¿Qué has hecho hoy, Taka? –preguntó Kikumaru, metiendo las narices en el plato de Kawamura–. ¡Oh, qué bien huele!  
–No exageres, que tu tarta no se queda atrás.

Otra razón por la que lo compañeros celebraban que Kawamura y Kikumaru hubieran coincidido en aquella clase, es que solían compenetrarse muy bien al realizar el menú. Cuando uno hacía un plato de arroz, el otro respondía con el postre. Y si no, sucedía al revés.


End file.
